


Let Me Go (Larry)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, M/M, Non Consensual, Underage Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is left alone at his best mate Zayn's party, only to be found by tall, handsome, terrifyingly beautiful Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.  
> (we are not experts in drug use, so some of these references may be innacurate. we tried our best.)  
> WARNING: RAPE/NON-CON INVOLVED, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

The party was getting completely out of hand. Numerous kids kept storming through the doorway, filling the flat with more bodies than it could hold, and the entire apartment was a sea of sweaty, drunken bodies and scattered beer bottles. When Louis’ older best friend Zayn had invited him to one of their college parties, he had been excited, but now he was quivering to the bones in fear.

 

Since a large group of college students had staggered through the doorstep, all visibly drunk despite the fact it was just after ten o’clock, Louis had desperately tried to find Zayn in the thick crowd of the appartment, wanting his older friend to drive him home - as desperate as it sounded. Louis didn’t like the atmosphere, he felt intimidated, and frankly… the one beer he drank was making him nervous and dizzy already, and he just wanted to sleep it off.

 

Louis was only a sophomore, and it seemed he was the youngest in the large crowd. He didn’t recognize anybody. The only reason he was invited was because this was Zayn’s boyfriend Liam’s apartment. Now they were probably off fucking in his bedroom and Louis was tempted to call up his parents and beg for a drive home. But he wouldn’t. He didn’t want to get in trouble for sneaking out.

 

He would’ve called a taxi, but he didn’t have a single penny on him. Zayn said he could sleep over at his house after the party, but Louis didn’t fancy staying here for a minute longer. He just wanted to leave.

 

He felt dizzy and needed something to calm him down, so he scampered off to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He didn’t want anymore alcohol, and hopefully the water would clear it out of his system before he went home.

 

As Louis poured himself a glass of water from the sink, ignoring a couple making out in the doorway, he suddenly felt a shadow over him. He slowly turned around to face the man who’d come to stand intimidatingly close to him. “Um… H-hello?” Louis stuttered weakly, clutching his glass of water close to his chest.

 

“Aren’t you a little young to be at a college party?” the older boy chuckled, leaning against the counter and peering up at Louis. Louis gulped, watching in amazement the way the boy’s curls fell over his bright green eyes in a beautiful, rather intriguing way. Louis felt exceptionally small next to this boy. He was big and broad and had what seemed to be a long, never ending torso.

 

“I’ve got connections,” Louis answered, trying to sound confident and mysterious but his response came out more like a question than an answer.

 

“You’re still in high school, right?” the tall boy asked instead, a smug grin in place.

 

“Yeah. I graduate next year,” Louis mumbled.

 

“Who are you here with? Why would they ever leave you alone? If I brought a gorgeous boy like you to a party I’d keep you on my arm all night long.” The older boy reached up to push a strand of Louis’ hair behind his hair before properly introducing himself, “I’m Harry by the way.”

 

Louis blushed to the roots of his hair at the compliment before straightening up his back. “I’m friends with Zayn and he’s the one who invited me. I’ve been trying to find him, Harry. Have you seen him?” he asked, deciding to use the older boy’s friendliness to his advantage.

 

“Ah, Zayn. Liam’s boyfriend, yeah? I saw them snogging by the staircase and then he tugged your pretty little friend upstairs. It’s a shame they’re missing the party down here,” Harry joked. He leaned closer to Louis, smiling wide, the smell of alcohol fresh on his breath.

 

Louis wrinkled his nose and tried to step back, but found his back pressed against the counter behind him. “Oh, well I won’t bother them in that case. It was nice meeting you, Har-” Louis started, trying to step around Harry’s intimidating figure but the boy stopped him.

 

“Not so fast, you didn’t even tell me your name, sweetheart. Want me to treat you to some punch? It’s real good.”

 

Louis looked at the cup Harry held out for him. It had a red substance in it that looked a lot like fruit punch, and Louis found himself reaching for the offered refreshment. It was just punch, after all. Plus, who was he to refuse a gorgeous college boy that was flirting with him?

 

Louis offered a small smile to the bloke in front of him before bringing the cup to his lips. “Thanks,” he mumbled before taking a sip, finding that he actually really liked the drink, and he suddenly craved more of it.

 

He downed the entire glass before handing it back to Harry, shrugging sympathetically. The curly haired boy simply grinned, tossing the empty plastic cup aside. “Thirsty?” Harry teased, and Louis nodded as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Carefully, he stepped forward, pressing his body against the side of Louis’. Louis tensed, but made no effort to move away.

 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked slowly, staring straight into Louis’ eyes with an inspective sort of look, almost as if he was looking for something. The proximity between the two boys was making Louis dizzy - or perhaps it was just the fact that he was _actually_ having a normal conversation and flirting with an older college boy that wasn’t Zayn.

 

“I- I’m…” Louis started, frowning when he couldn’t seem to form his words together in his brain. “Dizzy… I’m confused,” he breathed, staggering slightly away from Harry to slump against the counter again, only to have the older lad follow his movement.

 

“Do you want more to drink? Maybe you had too much alcohol. What did you have to drink babe?” Harry asked, cautiously trailing his fingers down the younger’s cheekbones. Louis was breathing heavily, and the touch made him shiver.

 

“I only had one beer. But I’m kind of a lightweight,” Louis admitted with a blush, chuckling to ease the tension. “Can I have some more of that punch, though? It was really good.”

 

“Sure thing,” Harry smiled, turning to the fridge behind him and opening it, grabbing a pitcher filled with punch and placing it on the counter, angling his body in a way so Louis couldn’t see what he was doing. Harry reached for a cup and poured some of the dark red punch in it, and if Louis wouldn’t have been so dizzy already, he would’ve noticed Harry dropping another small pill of rohypnol into the red juice and watch it dissolve before his eyes.

 

“Here you go Louis,” Harry grinned sweetly, handing Louis the cup.

 

“Thanks,” Harry muttered, reaching for the substance. Harry leant back against the opposite corner and watched Louis with a mischievous stare that went completely unnoticed by the younger as he chugged the entire glass a second time.

 

Louis slammed the cup back on the counter with a bit more force than necessary, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and holding on to the edge of the counter with his other one as the room spun madly. “Don’t think the punch is helping,” Louis pointed out dazedly, words slurring together as he tried to focus his eyes on Harry.

 

“I don’t feel so good,” Louis mumbled, touching the top of his spinning head in hopes that it would keep it still. Harry took a step forward, seemingly worried.

 

“Maybe you should sit down,” he suggested. Louis nodded and made an attempt to walk towards a kitchen chair, but stopped when he realized the floor was wobbling beneath him.

 

“Can’t walk,” he mumbled, gripping the edge of the counter with both hands. His head was spinning too wildly for him to be dizzy; he just felt numb. “I’ll help you,” Harry offered, grabbing one of Louis’ arms and looping it around his shoulders to give Louis something to lean on.

 

“Come on, let’s get you somewhere to rest.” The older boy gripped Louis tightly as they walked. Louis stumbled a lot and Harry had to use all of his force to hold the boy up. He was staggering into people as they walked through the crowd to get to the staircase. Louis paused and inspected it, shaking his head wildly. “There’s no way in hell I’ll make it up there,” he spat out.

 

Harry chewed on his bottom lip for a second and, without giving it a second thought, bent down to knock his arm across the back of Louis’ knees, sending him falling backwards into Harry’s waiting arm. Harry scooped him up bridal style and hiked up the steps with the protesting Louis in his arms.

 

“Ow, put me down you bastard.” Louis punched Harry’s chest a couple of times, feeling weak and unable to actually harm him. Harry chuckled and pulled him closer against him.

 

“Stop. I’m gonna take care of you,” Harry growled.

 

“But the party is down here,” Louis argued, resting his head against his chest as he felt lightheaded again.

 

He groaned and clutched his throbbing forehead as Harry muttered, “We’re gonna have our own party.”

 

Louis’ conscience seemed to have went off on some alarm, because he suddenly felt like his brain desperately needed to clue in on something. He focused hard despite his headache and the spinning room, and he gasped when his head finally caught up with the situation. “No, _no_!” he protested, his tongue slurring the words. “Put me down, I don’t want to… No! Leave me alone!”

 

His shouts were no use. He couldn’t seem to make his voice loud enough to even be heard over the heavy music downstairs. He felt too weak to fight back the boy with the tight grip, so he slumped in his arms and muttered profanities as best as he could manage.

 

“Let me go, I don’t want to… Please don’t do this,” Louis begged, hoping Harry would take pity on him and let him go. As much as he hated having people pity him, this could be a reasonable exception. His head throbbed with each word he articulated, making it even harder for him to protest as Harry made it up the stairs and peeked into a bedroom, relieved to find it empty.

 

“Shhh,” Harry hissed, tossing Louis gently on the bed. Louis couldn’t remember where he was, and when he had gotten there. He could hardly even remember how he met Harry only minutes ago. If his memory weren’t so foggy, he may have known his best friend was only in the next room, but he couldn’t wrap his head around that either.

 

Louis couldn’t make out if the constant thumping he heard was emanating from the bass downstairs or from the headache he was sporting. He looked up hazily at Harry again, trying to sit up on the bed as he watched the older boy pull a pair of handcuffs and a length of rope from his jacket pocket, which was draped over the back of a chair in the corner of the room. He stalked closer to Louis and pulled his loose t-shirt off roughly before pushing him backwards on the bed again. He made quick work at pulling off his trousers and briefs as well before reaching up to cuff Louis’ wrists above his head to a bar on the headboard with the handcuffs and then worked at attaching Louis’ ankles to both corners of the bed, weaving the rope in a way that left Louis helpless and defenseless.

 

“What are you gon’ do to me?” Louis stammered, his fingertips shaking. “What _did_ you do to me? Where am I,” he panicked, throwing his head back against the mattress as he resisted the urge to cry.

 

“S’alright, Louis. Everything’s alright. I’m going to make you feel good, okay?” Harry said softly, stepping forward to lean across the bed and stroke Louis’ hair, tousling it.

 

Louis was sprawled beneath him, all tied up and unable to move. He nearly had tears coming down his cheeks in confusion and fear, and he was trembling like it was minus thirty degrees in the room - but Harry didn’t care. He wanted to fuck Louis until he couldn’t scream anymore; wanted to pound into that tiny body until the younger boy was begging him for mercy, begging him to stop and eventually begging him to go _harder_ when the pleasure kicked in.

 

“Impossible,” Louis spat, shaking his head (and immediately refraining from doing so when the pain became worse). Harry stroked his cheek tenderly, and leaned over him. He crawled up the bed and over Louis, looking down at the younger boy.

 

“I guess I’ll have to prove it then,” Harry snickered, capturing the other boy’s lips between his own and cupping the back of his neck to make sure he had no choice but to reciprocate.

 

Louis whimpered into the kiss and helplessly tugged at his restraints, trying to tilt his head to the side so Harry’s lips wouldn’t be on his own. His head was pounding. He was absolutely terrified of this man over him, and he was terrified of what would happen. He barely even knew how he had gotten into this room with a stranger, or how this stranger knew his name, or even why his head pounded so much.

 

The scariest part of it all was probably that he was enjoying this pair of lips against his own. They were soft and plump and so warm; much too welcoming and comforting for the situation they were in.

 

Harry trailed one hand down Louis’ neck and around his body to stroke at his bare torso, causing Louis to squirm uncomfortably beneath him. He didn’t like where this was going. “Relax, Louis. I’ll take care of you,” Harry smirked, leaning up from the smaller body to pull off his own shirt.

 

“How do you know my name?” Louis asked numbly; it was the only thing his mind could coherently come up with at the moment.

 

“You told me it darling,” Harry said, laughing as if it was the funniest thing he’d heard all day. Louis couldn’t remember telling him anything. He didn’t think it was very funny at all.

 

“I don’t get the joke. What are you laughing at?” Louis whined, only to be interrupted by lips against his own again.

 

“You’re being silly,” Harry offered as an explanation, shifting so that his body was settled between Louis’ outstretched legs with both hands on either side of the younger boy’s head.

 

“You’re adorable,” Harry cooed, running his hand down Louis’ torso again and brushing his fingers against Louis’ cock. He was half hard, and the touch made him shiver.

 

His headache was slowly drifting away, not completely but he was fighting against it, leaving Louis in a state of horror as he realized that even with his strength and coherency slowly coming back, he _still_ wasn’t able to find a way to escape Harry’s trap. He was just as defenseless, and he was pretty sure of what was about to come - all pun intended.

 

“Hey Lou, have you ever had fun like this before? You’re not a tight virgin with a pretty little hole just craving to be stretched, are you?” Harry mumbled, squeezing the base of his cock, making the younger boy moan. Louis shook his head to silently answer Harry’s question - he didn’t think he’d be able to form a coherent sentence right now.

 

“Use your voice,” Harry growled menacingly, making Louis wince at the tone. “Wanna hear how fucked you are.”

 

Harry whimpered at the tone but tried to get his thoughts together. “M’not a virgin,” he whispered with trembling lips as he tugged uselessly at his restraints. “Been fucked before.”

 

“By older boys?” Harry asked, surprise in his voice. Louis shook his head, and Harry smirked. “Guess I can be the first of them,” he said mischievously, beginning to stroke Louis’ throbbing cock at a slow pace.

 

Louis whimpered again, screwing his eyes shut and trying to figure out if he wanted Harry to stop or to go _faster_. He ended up simply squirming on the bed, wrists growing raw against the friction of the metal cuffs and ankles growing sore from the fiber of the ropes itching against his skin.

 

“Alright Lou, how are you feeling?” Harry asked, noticing the way Louis stopped trying to fight his bindings. Louis didn’t answer; he just glared at the older boy with as much anger as he could muster into one look. Louis felt numb, though. His limbs felt heavy and he just couldn’t fight back anymore.

 

“Fuck you,” he growled angrily, his hands forming into fists as he fought the urge to buck up into Harry’s hand. He knew it was what Harry wanted. “I think you know how I’m feeling,” he spat.

 

“Alright,” Harry snickered, trying to calm the boy down by pushing his fringe out of his eye. “I’m going to untie your feet now that you’ve stopped kicking, and I want you to flip onto your knees for me.”

 

Louis’ eyes widened at the request and he frantically shook his head, quickly stopping when the room started spinning uncontrollably at the motion. “No, please, let me go,” he begged, his eyes wide and silently pleading Harry to let him leave. Harry stared at him for a second, narrowed his eyes and stood up from the bed.

 

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll gag you as well.”

 

Louis whined, and he felt his eyes brimming with tears. He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to go home (although he wasn’t quite sure where that was right now). “Now roll over. C’mon baby, don’t make this difficult,” Harry whispered.

 

“Can’t roll over, my feet are tied,” Louis spat bitterly, trying to hold back his tears so that Harry wouldn’t know how terrified he was. Instead, he watched Harry with a dark look as the older lad bent over his feet and worked at untying the knots. He waited until Harry untied his feet to try and aim a kick at him in one last desperate attempt to defend himself. This was his only chance.

 

Louis was too weak, though. His kicking had no effect on the older boy who just stood watching him with a piercing glare. Louis seemed unable to save himself, so with a sigh he leaned back against the mattress, panting and struggling to hold back fresh sobs. “Roll over for me baby. Come on,” Harry said, his voice sounded a little harsher than before. There was more urgency to it.

 

“Let me go,” Louis whispered in a pleading tone, taking deep, shaky breaths to try and calm himself. “I’ll yell for help,” he threatened half heartedly, knowing this argument was lost before it even started.

 

“The music’s too loud. Nobody will hear you,” Harry growled, kicking off his shoes as he waited for Louis to obey his orders before tugging down his pants.

 

“Just enjoy this babe. You’ll never get this opportunity again,” Harry mumbled. He slowly crawled onto the bed and placed his fingers on Louis’ collarbones, letting them trail down his torso tenderly and stopping at his hip. He squeezed, and looked deeply into Louis’ eyes. “Flip over for me, please?” he mumbled, his voice soft again.

 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold in the sob threatening to pass through his lips. Wordlessly, he maneuvered himself so that he was now on his knees, arms extended in front of him and his hands holding tightly on the chains of the handcuffs. His arse was sticking out nicely for Harry, and he felt disgusted with himself. He knew he’d given in too easily, but the fog in his brain prevented him from finding any other option to free himself. Hopefully Harry would finish with him quickly.

 

“Opportunity? You’re insane. This is practically _rape_ , not an opportunity,” Louis choked out. His senses were tingling and he didn’t feel like himself. He’d gotten high plenty of times before, but this was a different sensation than usual for him. He still didn’t understand how he ended up this way, groggy and unable to think straight. Right now, all be could think about were the fingers creeping along his skin, tracing patterns on his lower back.

 

He shivered in disgust, and sucked in a deep breath to yell out for help. “Zayn!” he bellowed, putting as much force into is as he could, because he knew Harry would shut him up as soon as he realized what was happening. “Zayn! Help! Zayn I’m being-“

 

He was cut off by Harry slapping his hand down on his arse, causing Louis to cry out in shock and pain.

 

Louis’ bum throbbed where Harry had hit it, a strange heat tingling the now tender skin. Louis choked on broken sobs, resting his head into his restrained arms. “Oh Lord have mercy,” Louis croaked under his breath, only to be smacked violently again.

 

“You like that don’t you? Like it rough you little mouthy bitch,” Harry growled before slapping Louis’ arse a third time. The stinging made Louis cry out profanities. “I don’t, please, stop!” he begged, biting down on his arm to try and stop the tears.

 

Unconsciously, Louis found himself wiggling his arse for more. The pain was thrilling. Harry noticed and smirked at the sight. “You like that, baby? Of course you do.” Harry smacked him once again, and Louis’ back arched, his head thrown back against his shoulders.

 

His cock was now standing rock hard between his legs, and Louis was extremely tempted to drop down on the matress and just rut against the sheets until his release came, but he knew Harry would never allow him to do so.

 

“Harry,” he screamed, his head trobbing sharply with all the force he put behind his voice as Harry smacked down on his arse one more time, with even more force than the last.

 

“Call me daddy. C’mon baby, I wanna hear you say it,” Harry muttered with a husky voice, perfectly aware of Louis’ fresh sense of desperation. Louis gulped, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and tensed, preparing himself for the fresh sting.

 

Once he felt the burning on his arse again, instead of moaning out some profanities he screamed out “Daddy!”, which made Harry groan viciously as his dick twitched at the vulgar sound.

 

“That’s right baby, scream it. Scream it so loud everybody will hear you over the music downstairs,” Harry growled, and Louis obeyed. It never occured to him that he could’ve screamed out for help and Zayn may have heard him in the next room; right now he probably thought Louis and Harry were two random blokes having a good time.

 

Louis was rutting back, just begging to be hit again. But it didn’t come. Harry’s hand didn’t come down against his skin in a mix of pain and pleasure that had Louis eager for more. Louis looked behind his shoulder and saw Harry pumping his cock a few times, eyes locked on Louis’ arse as if he was examining the freshly pink skin.

 

Louis’s eyes widened and he coughed out a teary sob, shaking his head and breathing shallowly. “No, _nononono_ ,” he panicked when Harry took position behind him, gripping his hips tightly enough to leave bruises. Harry didn’t waste any more time before he pushed all the way into Louis roughly.

 

Louis’ piercing scream was so loud Harry paused, watching as the younger boy clutched his chains tightly, his chest heaving and muffled sobs leaving his lips. Tears dripped down his cheeks now, and he made no effort to wow them away, wincing when Harry pulled out for a second before filling him up again.

 

“Stop! Stop!” he begged, trying desperately to wriggle out of Harry’s grasp, but Harry was having none of it. He had a firm hold on Louis and the younger lad couldn’t do anything but take it. He was crying at the burning feeling in his arse, all pleasure gone and an intense pain replacing it. Harry hadn’t even bothered to prep him!

 

“Fuck you’re so tight baby,” Harry moaned, and if Louis weren’t in such pain he may have smart mouthed him back. Obviously he was tight, he wasn’t even stretched and he didn’t get fucked _that_ often.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Louis whimpered, his voice shaky.

 

“That’s not my name sweetheart. Say my name,” Harry groaned, smacking Louis on the arse again as he rocked into him.

 

Louis shook his head stubbornly, refusing to bring more pleasure to the man who was abusing him and raping him. Why would he give him what he wanted when he hadn’t even bothered to make Louis feel good in return?

 

“Say it,” Harry spat, voice flaring with fresh anger. He bent over Louis’ back as he thrusted and reached his hands down to trail his fingers across the younger’s torso. The light touch sent shivers down Louis’ spine and he groaned lightly, keening as the long fingers brushed his cock. “Say it,” Harry repeated, his voice softer this time and directly next to Louis’ ear.

 

“Daddy,” Louis whimpered, his voice cracking as sobs wracked his body. “Daddy, slow down. Please,” he begged, his fingers digging against the chains to try and relieve some of the tension.

 

“Alright baby, but only cause you asked so nicely,” Harry growled into his ear, slowing down his thrusts. Louis moaned at the more pleasurable feeling, and whimpered when Harry started pressing sloppy kisses to the back of his neck.

 

“I’m about to come, Louis. I’m not gonna last long, you’re so tight,” Harry grunted after a few moments in which Louis’ whimpers were the only thing audible in the room. Louis moaned at Harry’s words, suddenly aware of the ache between his legs.

 

“Touch me, please touch me daddy,” Louis begged. If he was capable, he would’ve touched himself, but considering the position he was in he needed someone to do it for him. “ _Please_ ,” he croaked, sighing when Harry’s lips sucked and nipped at a sweet spot under his ear lobe.

 

“Touch you where, Louis? What do you want me to do?” Harry growled in Louis’ ear, thrusting in a certain way so that his dick brushed against Louis’ prosate, making him scream out in pleasure. “Tell me,” he ordered.

 

“My dick, touch my dick. It hurts,” Louis complained. Harry chuckled but thrusted deeper into Louis, making him moan out a jumble of profanities. “Holy fuck, oh my. Oh shit that feels so good. Holy fuck,” he cussed, his skin tingling as Harry’s fingers approached his cock.

 

He gasped loudly when Harry’s long fingers wrapped around his shaft without moving, simply holding Louis loosely. Louis was torn between thrusting forwards into Harry’s hand to relieve tension in his cock, or to push himself backwards so Harry would be deeper inside of him beause at this point, both movements brought him little pleasure and he just needed _more_.

 

“Harry, _harryharryharry_ ,” Louis panted, tugging on his hand cuffs. Harry slapped him on the arse with his free hand and Louis cried out, pure ecstasy coursing through his veins.

 

“What did I tell you to call me?” Harry growled.

 

“Daddy, daddy _please_ ,” Louis begged, rutting against his fingers once before pushing back to meet Harry’s thrust, finding a way to receive pleasure on both ends. “Oh god, Daddy. Daddy I’m close, really _fucking_ close,” Louis whimpered, tears forming in his eyes again as the pleasure overwhelmed him. “Daddy I’m gonna come,” he shouted as he pushed his hips backwards.

 

“Come for me baby. Come for Daddy,” Harry mumbled, squeezing the base of Louis’ cock and pumping it quickly. Louis pushed against it and Harry sped up his thrusts from behind, the sensations overwhelming him.

 

Louis froze under Harry’s touch for a second and shouted out a string of profanities as he came, his hips bucking sloppily into Harry’s hand as his orgasm took over him. “So hot, so tight baby,” Harry groaned, thrusting a few more times before cumming as well, his dick buried deep inside of Louis’ hole.

 

Louis winced at the feeling of Harry’s hot liquid spilling inside of him. He muffled a sob against his arm as he trembled, coming down from his high. He felt filthy and gross and so used, and he hated the feeling of Harry’s cum. He hadn’t even thought to use protection.

 

Now that the pleasure was over, Louis’ hole was extremely sensitive and so was his cock. He started panting quickly when Harry didn’t pull out of him for a minute, and he started wiggling to get out of Harry’s grasp. The older boy had collapsed against Louis’ back, his hand still wrapped around Louis’ cock and his breath hot against his neck. Louis was struggling to hold up the combined weights.

 

“Please get off me. Get out of me,” Louis pleaded, his voice weaker than he had hoped. Harry groaned and pushed himself up, pulling out so slowly that Louis winced at the strange feeling. Harry was satisfied at the sight of Louis’ red, sensitive, battered hole.

 

He stood there for a second, watching Louis trembling on all fours on the bed until the younger lad collapsed on his stomach out of pure exhaustion. His arms were still extended out in what must be an uncomfortable position, but he didn’t say anything about it. Simply laid there, sobbing, trembling and scared.

 

His mind was still hazy and he couldn’t quite make out where he was or how he had gotten there. Everything before meeting Harry was foggy. Somehow, it seemed his mind was swiped of anything else. Louis gasped, realization for this unusual feeling settling as he stammered “It was the punch.”

 

“What are you going on about?” Harry asked distractedly, more concentrated on finding his clothes on the ground and pulling them on as Louis’ brain worked out the missing puzzles pieces.

 

“The punch, the punch you gave me! You drugged me!” he realized. His voice hitched up a few octaves as he spoke, his head beginning to spin again. “You fucking _prick_!” he suddenly yelled.

 

“Oh baby, don’t be crazy,” Harry lied. Louis was right, but he was going to flee before the drug wore off completely. Chances were that if he escaped quickly enough, Louis would forget everything about him by morning.

 

“M’not crazy,” Louis protested, turning his head around to glare at Harry, who noticed his eyes weren’t as glassy as they were a while ago.

 

“You’re tired. Sleep, babe. You need it,” Harry said in a hurry, rushing to the door in hopes he could sneak away before Louis came around fully.

 

Louis shouted after him, but it was no use, and soon he was left in a naked, heaving mess on the bed. He was sobbing and struggling to breathe again, still feeling a little high from the orgasm he’d experienced - although that could have something to do with the drug as well. It took a few minutes for Louis’ brain to process the fact that Harry had left him cuffed to the bed with no way of getting out. He felt too exhausted to scream anymore and his throat felt raw, so he laid his head against his arms and closed his eyes, letting the sobs and tremors take full control of his body.

 

He could hear the crowd below, and the loud music pounding. There were screams and shouts and occasionally he could make out voices walking around outside the door. Louis stayed there, trying to ignore the noises as his head throbbed in pain. He just wanted to go home, wherever that was. He laid there for what seemed like hours and listened to the crowd slowly clear out. Eventually, after what felt like ages, the music was shut off and he was surrounded by an eery silence. His ears were ringing and it felt too quiet; his heavy breaths suddenly sounded much too loud in the quiet room.

 

“Liam, where’s Louis?” a frantic voice suddenly shouted on the other side of the wall, where Liam’s bedroom was located. His senses perked up at the mention of his name and his breathing shallowed. “Where’s Louis?! I can’t find him! He’s not in the crowd!” Zayn panicked, and Louis suddenly remembered where he was. He was at Liam’s party. He was here with Zayn.

 

“Oh babe, I’m sure he’s fine. Maybe he went home. Come cuddle sweetheart,” Liam muttered in response, his words muffled by the wall, and if Louis hadn’t been listening intently he probably wouldn’t have heard anything.

 

“No, Li you don’t understand. He drank and he didn’t want to go home because he didn’t want his mum finding out. He wouldn’t have left, he knew better. He’s in _trouble_ , Liam!” Zayn’s panicked voice rang out

 

“Zayn,” Louis shouted, hoping he would be heard despite his ragged, shaky voice. He tugged on the handcuffs again, the short chains rattling as he felt tears prickling his eyes again. “Zayn!” he shouted louder this time, choking on his sobs, but panic evident in his voice.

 

Both boys on the other side of the wall went quiet, until suddenly Zayn shouted “ _Louis_?”

 

Louis raised his voice again and used all his remaining force to scream out his best mate’s name one last time. “Zayn! In here!”

 

“Where?” Zayn mumbled, his voice low as if he was speaking to Liam.

 

There was a long silence filled only by a few loud sobs on Louis' part, and then Liam mumbled “My parents room?” and Louis heard some shuffling and the sound of a door being opened.

 

After a few seconds, Louis heard the faint sound of footsteps in the hallway before they stopped right at the door. It creaked open slowly and Louis turned his head just enough to see Zayn’s figure in the doorway.

 

“Zayn,” he croaked, trying not to cry. “Zayn, I’m tied up, can’t get out,” he whimpered.

 

Zayn gasped in shock at the sight of Louis’ naked body sprawled lazily across the bed, his wrists red and battered from struggling against the hand cuffs. He rushed to Louis' side and rubbed his back, trying to comfort Louis as he broke into another round of loud sobs. “Jesus _Christ_ babe, what kinky bastard did this to you?” he growled in disbelief, anger surging through him at the thought of somebody wrecking his little Louis like this.

 

Louis struggled to get the words out, his sobs making his voice shake, but he finally managed to whimper “Harry. Harry drugged me, and he tied me up. I think, I don’t know Zayn,” and the older boy got teary-eyed himself. “Zayn get me out, it hurts, it really _fucking_ hurts.”

 

Liam came barging in moments later, wearing only a tight pair of briefs and a band shirt that belonged to Zayn. He paused at the door when he saw the younger boy. “Oh God. Holy _fuck_. Zayn, is he alright?” Liam asked, cautiously stepping closer.

 

“Are you really hurt, Lou? C’mon babe, talk to me,” Zayn said, shaking Louis a bit when he didn’t answer right away.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I need out. I can’t stay tied up any longer please, _please_  get me out of these before he comes back,” Louis stammered, his head starting to spin again as he struggled to take steady breaths.

 

“Hey, hey it’s alright Lou. We got you. I got you. He’s gone and we won’t let him come back. Don’t worry babe, he’s gone. You’re okay. Do you know where the key to these are?” Zayn comforted Louis, rubbing a hand down his mate’s back and trying not to look at his battered body. Louis’ arse was bright red, his back was covered with scratch marks, and his hair was askew. He was a mess.

 

“Probably on the ground, or on the dresser…. Maybe in his pocket… Zayn, I don’t know!” Louis cried, pulling his arms against the restraints in panic. “Get me _out_!” he shouted, his breathing coming short.

 

“I think this is it,” Liam mumbled, picking up a small silver key from the carpeted floor. What were the odds?

 

Zayn was stroking Louis’ cheek, wiping the tears and whispering words of consolation. “Shhh, it’s okay Lou. Don’t cry.”

 

“It hurts. I lied. Zayn, it really hurts,” Louis sobbed and Zayn grabbed a blanket off the bed, pulling it gently over Louis so he could conserve what little modesty and pride he had left.

 

“It’s alright, Lou. S’okay. Liam’s got the key,” he whispered soothingly.

 

Louis waited for Liam to unlock the cuffs and sighed in relief when the chains unhooked from his wrists. When he finally shook them free, he stretched them to get rid of the stiffness and slumped against Zayn’s body. He let Zayn wrap him up properly in the fluffy blanket and tried to calm down his sobs as his mate pulled him into his lap. Louis winced as Zayn shifted him, not liking the way his arse burned every time he moved. However, he calmed down slightly at the familiar scent of Zayn’s body and he nuzzled into it, his hands shaking as he rubbed his wrists absent-mindedly to soothe the pain.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Zayn mumbled, running his fingers through Louis’ hair. “God, I’m an idiot.”

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Louis mumbled. “It’s not your fault. I’m fine.”

 

Honestly, he didn’t feel fine. There was something about Harry that he had found attractive. His piercing green eyes and halo of curly hair had captured his interest at first, but now he understood they were merely a façade hiding some kind of monster. He was scary, dark, and mysterious.

 

Zayn tried to hold back his tears; the tears that were threatening to fall for being the cause of his best mate’s loss of innocence. “Lou, you’re not. I should’ve been watching you, I should’ve told you where I went. I should never have left you alone with all these strangers,” he whispered, his voice cracking on the last word. Louis was like a little brother to him, and it hurt him to see him like this. He squeezed Louis closer and buried his face in his hair. “I’m so _sorry_ ,” he whispered as his body shook with sobs too.

 

“Liam what are we gonna do?” Zayn stammered, his voice full of worry. Liam stepped closer to the bed and pushed Zayn’s messy fringe out of his eyes, then leaned down to peck his nose and rubbed Louis’ arm in attempt to comfort him.

 

Louis exhaled deeply and his muscles relaxed into Zayn’s hold, his body moulding into his best friend’s.

 

“I can’t move, Zayn. I don’t wanna sleep alone,” he whispered weakly, and Zayn responded by tightening the blanket around his smaller friend and standing up slowly, cussing when Louis winced at the movement.

 

“You’ll sleep with me tonight, alright? I’ll protect you. Don’t worry. Liam will find this guy,” he soothed Louis as he carried him to Liam’s room. The party was over downstairs. Louis didn’t hear anything anymore.

 

“We’ll find him. We’ll stop him, don’t worry. You’re safe now Louis. You should get some rest,” Liam murmured.

 

“I just want you to sleep," Zayn added.

 

Louis nodded at Zayn’s words, and breathed in the fresh scent of his cologne. Zayn dropped him onto a new bed moments later, and quickly fell in place next to Louis. Liam went downstairs to clean up a bit while they slept, snuggled together tightly. Zayn rubbed Louis’ back, sighing in relief when the body finally seemed to go limp in his arms; but even in his sleep, Louis couldn’t get the image of those haunting, beautiful green eyes out of his mind.


	2. Honest Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> co-written by soya.

“Thanks Mum. I’ll text you when I’m done alright?” Louis called over his shoulder as he stepped towards the library, book bag slung over his shoulder and books in hand.

“Yeah, be safe sweetie!” Jay replied through the window of the car, waiting until her son was safely inside of the public building before driving back home.

Louis had a history test to study for and the house was way too loud to focus on his books. His four sisters were constantly screaming or irritating him so luckily his mum had offered to drive him to the library.

He greeted the familiar librarian with a small wave and a quiet “Hello” before making his way over to the corner of the room where the tables and chairs were conveniently placed for students just like him to come and study without any distractions. He dropped his bags onto the empty table near the window and then sat down, grabbing his headphones out of his pocket. He always listened to music when he studied. It helped him tune out the world and focus on his work. When he went to grab his books, Coldplay playing in his ear, he noticed a pair of eyes watching him intently from the table across the room.

Louis immediately felt his lungs tightening in his chest and his breathing starting to quicken as he recognized those sea green eyes. They were the eyes he had dreamt about ever since Liam and Zayn’s house party; the eyes that dominated most of his nightmares. They were Harry’s eyes. And one of them just so happened to be black. He had a light, fading bruise under his eye and Louis knew exactly why. Liam wasn’t lying when he said he’d get Harry, but Louis never thought he’d have to look into the eyes of the boy Liam had assaulted the week before –the boy that had raped him the week before that. His eyes looked so different now though.

Louis tensed when he saw the older boy stand up from his seat and slowly start making his way over to Louis. He had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket and his curls were a messy halo above his head. His brown suede boots knocked quietly against the hardwood floor as he walked towards Louis with hesitation clear in his stiff movements. All Louis could do was sit there, watching Harry approach him with wary eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was shaking. All he felt like doing was standing up and getting the hell away from this bloke before he could do anything worse to him than before.

Louis didn’t move. He couldn’t. Those eyes were just as hypnotizing as the first time they met and seemed to keep him seated as Harry took place in the chair across from him. “Hi,” Harry muttered, and Louis couldn’t look him in the eyes when he was this close.

“What happened to you?” Louis asked even though he knew the answer already.

“What I deserved,” Harry muttered before clearing his throat and continuing. “Liam found me,” he spoke in a clearer voice. “And I… I want to apologize, Louis.”

“You deserved much worse,” Louis muttered, his fingers drumming on the table. Harry pretended the words didn’t hurt him, but they kind of did. Suddenly, Harry’s hand covered Louis’ hand on the table to stop his nervous fidgeting and Louis looked up at him with disgust clear in his eyes.

“I was drunk,” Harry whispered.

Louis scoffed, ripping his hand out of Harry’s grip coldly. “As if that’s any excuse,” he spat, crossing his arms over his chest. “Now can you leave me alone so that I can study? I’ve got exams in two days and I could just as well call the police on you for what you’ve done to me,” he threatened.

“Louis…” Harry sighed. “Everybody deserves a second chance.” He eyed Louis carefully, his gaze trailing along his perfect crystal blue eyes and soft lips. Louis was so beautiful – so young and vulnerable.

Louis could’ve laughed - and he did. “You want a second chance? A  _second chance_? You fucking drugged and  _raped_ me and left me handcuffed until Zayn heard me crying! Don’t you dare go on about having a second chance!” he yelled, and Harry’s face was pained as he reached forward to press a warm hand to Louis’ mouth, a frantic “shhh!” coming from his lips.

Louis ripped his hand off of his mouth and slapped him hard across the cheek, making Harry gasp in shock and grip the fresh red mark on his face as Louis collected his things. “Touch me again and I will scream,” he hissed, swinging his bag over his shoulder and speed walking to the exit.

Louis fumbled for his phone that he’d blindly shoved in his bag, regretting having so carelessly chucked all of his stuff inside as he struggled to find it. Meanwhile, he could hear Harry as he got over the initial shock of the slap and scrambled up to follow after him.

“Louis!” his deep voice called, and Louis only sped up his steps. “Louis, wait. Please!”

The younger boy continued out of the library and down the hallway, ready to call his mum to pick him up, but suddenly a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back a bit. Louis gasped in reply as he whirled around, facing a pleading Harry with wide, scared looking eyes. He tried to come off as stern and intimidating, but he felt terrified - and he knew it was obvious.

“Louis, please, just - just listen to me. Please,” Harry begged, bending his knees a bit so he could be Louis’ height, so that he appeared a little less intimidating.

“What could you possibly have to say?” Louis hissed. “ _Sorry?_  Sorry won’t help me sleep at night again or make the nightmares go away. Sorry won’t help stop my new fear of being abducted in public and it definitely won’t get rid of my scars.”

Harry paled at Louis’ words. “Scars? I left…. scars?” he breathed, and Louis jerked his sleeves up his arms, pushing them right up in Harry’s face.

“See? See what you did?” he shouted as Harry backed up a bit, carefully holding Louis’ hand still so that he could examine the purple and blue bruise that formed a bracelet around his wrist, knowing there’d be an identical one on his other wrist. “It’s been two weeks, Harry _. Two weeks_ , and it’s not fading!”

“I’m-”

“Don’t say it,” Louis growled, pulling his arm back and tugging the sleeves back down.

“I really want to make it up to you,” Harry whispered, and he sounded so genuine that Louis had to convince himself not to believe it.

“How? By not cuffing me this time?” Louis spat harshly and Harry staggered back, hurt seeping through his features.

“Louis, please. Can you just… Let me take you out for lunch? Just something quick? Please? We can talk.”

“I don’t want to talk.”

“Just let me make it up to you then. Please come with me,” Harry pleaded, his eyes glowing with sincerity. They weren’t the eyes that Louis had feared two weeks ago, so for no particular reason Louis muttered a “Fine” before stepping outside, Harry following closely behind.

Harry hurried so he’d be walking in front of Louis and he led the younger lad towards his car sitting in the corner of the deserted parking lot. He unlocked the doors and Louis hesitantly opened the passenger door, seeming to pause for a second before sliding in the car.

“Where are you going to take me?” Louis muttered, looking at Harry above the roof of the car. Harry just smiled and replied “Somewhere nice.” What a great answer, Louis thought.

Louis sighed as Harry slid in the car as well, clicking on his seatbelt and sticking the keys in the ignition. “I can’t believe I agreed to go out for lunch with a fucking rapist,” he mumbled. “And he won’t even tell me where we’re going. I think I’ve turned crazy.”

“I’m not a rapist,” Harry whispered, but Louis just snorted. Harry pulled out of the parking lot and turned on the CD in the stereo. Louis was surprised to hear that it was the same band he had been listening to inside of the library.

“I love Coldplay,” Louis muttered, gazing out the window.

Harry smiled slightly, the emotion not quite reaching his eyes. “Yeah? Me too,” he said quietly after a pause, turning his head a fraction to look at Louis. “Saw them a few months ago in concert, actually.”

“Me too. In London.”

“Same!” Harry exclaimed. “Chris Martin looked fucking amazing. And he’s such a talent.”

“I agree,” Louis mumbled, voice monotone as he watched the side of the road.

Harry sighed and turned back to the road, lips pursed and hands tightening on the wheel. “I… I’m not going to try anything on you, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he said suddenly and Louis hummed in response, absentmindedly running a finger along the scars on his wrist. “Babe-”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Louis,” Harry tried again, “let me make it up to you. Please just let me try.” Harry didn’t wait for a response and he turned down a small dirt road that lead to a little clearing above a lake. Louis was confused when he stopped the car and turned the ignition off, parking on the grass. Louis didn’t like this. He didn’t like this one bit. Harry had driven him away from where anybody could help him if he screamed for help, and he felt himself starting to shake again.

“Harry, take me home,” Louis whispered, his voice cracking.

“Baby I want to make it up to you,” Harry said for the twelfth fucking time. He reached out and pushed some of Louis’ fringe out of his eyes, keeping the hand on the back of his head. “Let me try.”

Louis was breathing heavily now, staring at Harry wearily for a few moments, making sure he was genuine. “How?” he whispered, lips trembling. “How will you do that? How am I supposed to trust you? I’m terrified, Harry. I’m fucking terrified.”

Harry moved his hand to cup Louis’ cheek, looking deep into blue eyes that were starting to brim with tears. He brushed away a tear and looked down when Louis licked his perfectly pink lips. “Just relax,” Harry whispered as he leaned in before pressing his lips to Louis’. Louis shivered at the touch and Harry tightened his grip on the boy’s face slightly, making sure he wasn’t breaking away from the kiss.

Surprisingly he didn’t have to hold him too hard because Louis didn’t try to pull away. He didn’t kiss back either, though. It was almost like he was contemplating what to do next.

Harry sighed and pulled back from the kiss slightly, just enough for him to be able to catch his breath but not enough so their lips parted completely. “Louis… please believe me when I tell you that I didn’t mean to… I’m not like that, Louis. I swear I’m a good guy. I think someone spiked my drink too… I would’ve never done it otherwise. I swear.”

“I don’t believe you,” Louis whispered, but it didn’t matter because Louis’ hand moved up to rake through Harry’s curls and pull the older boy in for another kiss. This time he didn’t stop himself from returning it.

Harry moaned into the kiss as a reply, and he shifted in the seat of the car to angle himself so that he was facing Louis, both necks craning a bit less to meet. He lifted one hand to hold Louis’ jaw, and the younger lad tensed reflexively at the touch.

“Don’t worry,” Harry mumbled against his lips, letting his other hand slide down to Louis’ thigh. Louis got the hint and shifted in his seat, breaking the kiss so that he could turn more towards Harry. “Should we move to the backseat?” Harry whispered.

Louis’ eyes widened considerably, and Harry noticed just how badly Louis had actually been affected by his presence two weeks ago. Louis started breathing quickly and shaking, frantically scrambling backwards until he was pressed against the passenger door, as far away from Harry as he possibly could be in the cramped space. “No,  _no no no no_ , don’t - don’t touch me,” he choked out, panicked.

“I won’t hurt you,” Harry whispered, pulling his hand away from Louis. “I just want you to feel good. I want to make you feel good, except I’ll be gentle. I don’t want to make you cry again baby.”

Louis shuddered and stiffened against the door, clutching his hands together and shaking his head, a cold laugh escaping his lips. “Isn’t that what all rapists say? ‘Didn’t mean it, won’t do it again, I’ll make it up to you’?”

“I’m not a rapist,” Harry mumbled, and Louis snorted.

“Stop saying that! What makes you any different than them, Harry? You raped me. You’re a disgusting human being. Jesus, why am I here. I want to go home.” Louis started to cry harder, panic taking over.

“Hey, hey,” Harry whispered, voice cracking at the sight of Louis so broken, knowing he was the direct cause of this. “I know I’m disgusting, alright? I shouldn’t have done that. God, I honestly wouldn’t have done it, Lou. I… You have no idea how fucking horrible I feel for it, and I deserve whatever you want to do to me. You can even do the exact same thing to me that I’ve done to you. I deserve it. I’m serious. Just… just tell me, and I’ll let you do it. Just please believe me when I tell you I wasn’t myself back there,” Harry begged desperately, voice cracking multiple times throughout his panicked speech.

“I’m not going to stoop so low as to do what you did. It would only make things harder on me,” Louis sobbed. He sniffled and wiped the tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

“I want you to forget everything that’s happened and I believe that replacing the fear with better memories would help,” Harry suggested; his ideas unclear. Louis pursed his lips, considering his suggestion. It sounded tempting, Harry’s offer, but he still couldn’t shake off the bad feeling that came with it. He still blamed Harry for all of this.

“You’re insane,” Louis muttered, shaking his head vigorously. “You’re intriguing, though.” Louis regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but they were the truth.

Harry cocked his head to the side in amusement at Louis’ contradicting words, struggling to keep the smirk off his face. “How so?” he asked curiously.

“You look so innocent but you’re scary. So scary. And you make me want to run down the street screaming for help but I also can’t help but wonder if you’re genuinely sorry,” Louis explained. He wasn’t sure if what he said even made any sense because it all sounded so stupid when he said it out loud.

Harry sighed, seeming frustrated with himself. His eyes were pleading. “I am, Louis. I truly, truly am sorry for what I did, even though I didn’t mean to, because it was still my fault for hurting you the way I did. But it hurts me too that you’re so scared of me because I don’t want you to be scared.” Harry’s voice had grown fainter and shakier the longer he spoke, until it was no more than a whisper that Louis had trouble understanding.

“I just need you to prove to me that you’re a better person and that you wouldn’t hurt me,” Louis muttered, biting his lip and looking at Harry who was watching him carefully. His eyes widened at Louis’ words though.

“You mean-”

“Yeah,” Louis interrupted, eyeing Harry hungrily.

Harry drew in a shaky breath, and Louis could almost  _feel_  the cogs turning in his head as he thought of something to say or do to reassure Louis. Then, a light flicked on above his head and he shifted in his seat to stuff his hand in his pocket, pulling out his wallet from it.

“What are you doing?” Louis whispered.

“Here, take this.” Harry handed Louis his driver’s license and Louis was confused. “It’s my ID. If I do anything to you, I want you to report me. I want you to trust me and I hope that makes you feel safe.”

Louis just nodded and tucked the card into the pocket of his jeans before waiting for what would come next. He kept his hand in his pocket, letting his thumbnail catch against the corner of the plastic card over and over as he waited for Harry to speak.

“You can even do it now if you feel like it. I wouldn’t blame you. But like… At least just give me another chance to make it up to you. Please?”

“In the backseat?” Louis whispered uneasily. Harry bit his lip and nodded slowly and Louis took a deep breath to calm himself. “Okay,” he muttered, barely audible.

Harry motioned for Louis to go on and waited until the younger lad had crawled between the two seats over to the back before following. They stared at each other, neither making any sudden movement as they eyed each other on opposite ends of the seat. Slowly, Harry scooted over until he could drape an arm around Louis’ shoulder, then he grabbed the younger boys jaw with his other hand and pulled him closer before finally letting their lips connect.

Louis squeaked a bit at the contact but didn’t back away, instead focusing on calming his tensed muscles and focusing on the feel of Harry’s lips against his. They were sloppy and desperate, eager to get a response from Louis, and Harry moaned when he felt a hand on his thigh and Louis’ lips parting for him. He immediately took control, placing a careful hand on Louis’ hip and leaning further forward so that Louis was leaning back against the door behind him.

They kissed like that for a while, and then Louis’ fingers crept up the back of Harry’s shirt. Harry tensed but sighed against Louis’ lips. His cold, soft fingers gave him goose bumps.

Harry kissed down Louis’ jawline to whisper in his ear. “How do you feel?”

“Scared,” Louis replied promptly, shivering when Harry’s breath puffed against his skin when he chuckled. “Hot,” he added after a beat when Harry latched his lips to his skin and started sucking.

“I can help you with that. You have too many layers on,” Harry mumbled against his neck, pecking the fresh bruise before pulling away to tug Louis’ shirt above his head.

Louis lifted his arms obediently,  although the fact that they were cramped in the backseat of a car made it a bit awkward, but it worked as Harry peeled off his shirt, leaving Louis naked from the waist up and feeling very self-conscious.

“You’re so pretty Louis,” Harry huffed, letting his finders trail up his tanned torso. Louis whimpered quietly –proof that he was enjoying this much more than he should be –and rutted his hips up reflexively. Harry chuckled quietly again, this time letting his fingers travel south and tickle at Louis’ belly, causing the younger boy to shudder and whimper at the touch.

“Mm, Harry,” he choked out, struggling to think straight with Harry’s hands so close to him yet also struggling to keep the fear in the front of his mind as pleasure slowly took over. “Too many clothes.”

“Ah, I can help you with that too,” Harry snickered, leaning up to remove his jacket and tug his shirt over his head of curls and then tossing them onto the front seat. Louis watched him closely while gnawing on his bottom lip and Louis knew his tight jeans didn’t leave much to the others imagination as he grew harder. Harry lets his eyes roam down Louis’ body, a small smile tugging at his lips when he noticed the tent in Louis’ trousers.

“Liking this a bit, I see?” Harry teased, and Louis blushed at the words.

“I shouldn’t… but yeah,” Louis stammered, seeming ashamed.

“Good. What do you want to do baby? This is all about you tonight,” Harry said. He stroked Louis’ cheek and kissed his forehead as he waited for a response.

Louis moaned quietly as he thought. “I… Can you - can you suck me off? Please?” Louis asked in a small voice, and Harry thought Louis couldn’t get any sweeter.

“Yeah I can do that babe,” Harry mumbled, his fingers starting to unbutton the younger boys’ trousers. Louis pulled him down by the neck as he did so to kiss him gently; only soft, chaste kisses that seemed so unlike the Harry he had met before. Louis was a bit put off by the abnormal behaviour, but he didn’t try to think much of it as Harry tugged down his trousers and broke away from the kisses, staring down at Louis carefully to make sure he wasn’t having second thoughts.

“You good?” Harry asked when he inched his fingers into the waistband of Louis’ pants and tugged a little bit.

“I suppose,” Louis huffed, lifting his bum up so that Harry could tug his pants down. He turned their bodies a bit so that Louis’ short legs were spread along the seat and he could sit between them. Harry leaned down to press soft lips against Louis’ belly, and Louis struggled not to squirm.

“You’re fit Louis,” Harry whispered, and Louis was met with a sense of self-consciousness in the presence of this hot college bloke.

“Not really,” Louis whispered, sighing when Harry sucked a fresh bruise beneath his belly button.

“Nonsense,” Harry muttered, looking up at him from his spot between Louis’ legs. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. You’re like an angel carefully sculpted by the gods. Jesus, you’re perfect.”

Louis huffed out a breath of laughter, feeling breathless. “Angel sculpted by the gods? Really?” he teased, and Harry dug his thumb into the flesh of Louis’ hip in response.

“Bugger off.” Harry laughed and then leaned down to kiss Louis’ upper thighs, spreading the younger boys’ legs apart a little more. Louis sighed and let one of his hands settle into Harry’s curls and his back arched a bit as Harry continued to nip at the skin, avoiding his aching hard member.

“H-Harry,” Louis moaned, tugging at the curls on Harry’s head to try and pry the boy away from his heated skin. “Harry please. Shit. My cock,” he gasped.

“Yeah baby. Anything you say.”

Harry grabbed his dick in one hand and kissed the tip before taking it into his mouth. He sucked at the head, making Louis squirm a little beneath him. He pinned his hips down when he took him deep, Louis’ dick itching at the back of his throat. Louis gasped at the sudden movement, and his back arched beneath Harry’s hands as pleasure overwhelmed him.

“Oh Harry,” Louis hissed, throwing his head back against the foggy window. Harry sucked hard, breathing deeply through his nose and peering up at Louis. “Oh yeah… just like that,” Louis said, his voice cracking.

Harry hummed at Louis’ reply and Louis brought a fist to his mouth to bite back the loud, embarrassing moans threatening to spill out. Harry ran his hands along Harry’s thighs then pulled off of Louis’ dick with a cheeky smile, a string of spit hanging off of his lip. That should not have been as hot as it was, Louis thought.

“I want you to come while I fuck you. Or while you ride me. What do you think?” Harry asked. His eyes were darkened with lust.

Louis let out a small whine and scrunched his eyes shut to escape Harry’s intense gaze. “Fuck me. God, fuck me,” he begged, and Harry chuckled a bit. “Just not too roughly. Please.”

“Anything for you,” Harry repeated. Louis was reaching out for him and he leaned down to give him a quick kiss before pulling away to tug his own trousers and briefs off. Louis felt a bit intimidated by the size of Harry’s cock, and he felt himself start shaking again just at the thought of what he was about to do. He still felt anxious and nervous and scared and now that he was thinking about it again, he couldn’t shake off the dread.

“Now Lou, I’m gonna stretch you proper today. Just sit back and relax. We’ll take our time,” Harry reassured him. He stood up and leaned across the passenger seat and Louis heard a click. Then, Harry returned with the bottle of lube and condoms he must have kept in the dashboard.

Louis drew in a shaky breath as Harry drizzled some lube on his fingers and slicked them up nicely before bending down to be level with Louis’ arse. He pressed one cold finger to the hole and Louis tensed up. “Just… Just be careful, yeah? Still a bit sore.”

Harry just nodded before pressing the tip of his index finger in. Louis didn’t react much, but he sighed in pleasure when Harry started to pump quickly. The younger boy’s hands scrambled for something to grab on to so he wrapped his fingers around the edge of the car seat as Harry leaned down over him, observing the fading bruises on Louis’ body. They were mostly scattered along his torso.

“Did I… Is that what I did?” he asked in a strangled voice.

“Yeah,” Louis grumbled, and Harry froze his movement momentarily until Louis’ walls clenched for more. Harry added a second finger and Louis moaned, but Harry couldn’t stop staring at Louis’ body.

“You… Louis,” Harry whispered, lifting his tortured eyes to meet Louis’ gaze. “I’m so sorry, Louis. Shit. I’m such a fucking prick.”

“Don’t,” Louis spat. “Just fuck me. I’m prepped enough just fuck me please.”

Harry nodded, pulling his fingers out of the younger boy and wiping them on a piece of clothing on the floor before reaching for the lube and a condom. He rolled the condom on and then applied a thick coat of lube on top.

Harry spread out Louis’ legs and took his time to bend down and press his forehead to Louis’, eyes crossing a bit as he stared into the blue. “You… You’re sure you still want it? I mean… I didn’t know it was so bad-”

“Yes. Yeah. S’too late now, just- just go, go,” Louis interrupted a bit loudly.

“Alright,” Harry muttered, inching in slowly until he was filling Louis up. Louis groaned, pulling Harry close as his back arched in pleasure.

“Oh god. Fuck, Harry. Shit,” Louis groaned, arms wrapped somewhere around Harry’s back, holding on tightly. “You’re… You’re like, fucking huge,” he whimpered.

“Yeah baby,” Harry muttered, leaning down to kiss along his jaw line as he rocked his hips repeatedly. “Keep talking Lou. I want to hear you. C’mon. Say my name.”

Louis tipped his head back and let a moan escape his throat, screwing his eyes shut as Harry nudged against his prostate. “Oh yeah, Harry… Right there, yeah, more please. Daddy touch my cock _, please_ ,” he squeaked, and Harry had to hold back from coming right there at Louis’ unexpected words.

“Fuck,” Harry huffed, nuzzling his head into the crook of Louis’ neck as he panted and sped up his thrusts. He reached one hand between their bodies and grabbed Louis’ dick, pumping it slowly.

“ _Yeah daddy_. Oh yeah. You’re so good. You feel so good,” Louis said shakily.

“Shit,” Harry spat as he felt his thrusts go weak, feeling his orgasm creep up closer and closer with every pump. “Lou, Louis I’m so close already,” he warned. Louis’ heavy pants and tight walls mixed with the nickname were just making him lose control.

“Me too. Just… Ugh,” Louis moaned. He turned his head towards Harry’s ear and held him in place by his curls as he whispered filthily into it “Come for me daddy. I want you to come with me.”

Harry grunted and his hips stuttered a bit before he was practically coming on command inside of Louis, pulsing, filling up the condom. The feeling of Harry tensing above him and whimpering his name was enough to push Louis over the edge as well, moaning out Harry’s name as he came in the older boy’s fist. Harry thrusted a few more times before pulling out and rolling the condom off. He tied it up and then tossed it onto the floor of the car.

“Gross.” Louis wrinkled his nose and Harry snickered.

“S’my car,” Harry laughed, and Louis chuckled quietly beneath him as he caught his breath.

“Will you take me home now?” Louis whispered once they had finished laughing. He didn’t want to sound rude, but he couldn’t stay any longer. This didn’t mean anything. This was just their way of helping Louis forget about the most traumatic event of his life and now it was time to move on.

Harry abruptly lifted himself from Louis’ chest to look up at the younger’s boy’s suddenly sober face, unreadable expression gracing his features, before nodding solemnly. “Yeah. Yeah of course,” he whispered. He grabbed his shirt from the passenger seat and wiped Louis’ come off of his hands and Louis’ stomach and chest off before tossing it on the ground and climbing back to the front seat.

Louis sighed and sat up as Harry struggled to pull on his pants from his cramped position behind the steering wheel before tugging on his trousers as well. Louis found his own clothes scattered on the ground and pulled them on before crawling to the front, plopping down into the passenger seat.

“Here,” Louis muttered once Harry started the car again. He didn’t know what Louis meant but then Louis grabbed his wrist and placed a plastic card in his open palm.

“You don’t want this?” Harry asked hesitantly, eyeing his ID card.

Louis shrugged and offered Harry a half-smile. “Nah, you need it more than I do I guess. I just wanna forget about all of this,” he explained. “It won’t help me forget if I have to talk about it and report you, right?”

“Once again, I’m so sorry-”

“I forgive you. Just drive Harry,” Louis muttered, and that’s what they did. Harry wasn’t so bad after all, Louis thought when the older boy turned his Coldplay CD on again and sang along, his head of curls bobbing to the music and his hands tapping the wheel. Harry definitely wasn’t the same boy he’d met that night. Louis could definitely put this past him and just move on now. Harry's eyes weren't as terrifying anymore.


End file.
